


Believeing is Seeing

by abovely_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9098392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abovely_girl/pseuds/abovely_girl
Summary: It's almost Christmas and Cas will do almost anything to make sure that his and Dean's daughter will have the best Christmas...Better than it sounds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after re-watching "Hell House" and since I need to start practicing writing short stuff for my Personal Statement:

With the finishing touches of the symbol completed, Castiel backed up and examined his work making sure it was perfect. Beneath it he made sure to include a picture.  
It was a few days later Dean, carrying their daughter, noticed the picture (or rather his daughter noticed the symbol).

“Daddy, what’s that funny symbol on the wall?” Mary asked wiggling in her father’s arms pointing.

“I don’t know, honey, maybe Papa drew it.” Dean said his voice growing more suspicious towards the end. Dean quickly put his daughter to bed and immediately went to call Cas. He took the picture off the wall, smirking as he did so.

“Yes, Dean?” Castiel asked as he appeared behind Dean. 

Dean lifted up the picture of Santa to Castiel’s eyesight, keeping his face blank, “So, Cas, why is there a tulpa symbol painted on the wall next to Mary’s room?”

“Well, it’s almost Christmas and I wanted Santa Clause to be real so, Mary, and other children could enjoy it more,” Castiel said cocking his head to the side in a way that, Dean absolutely did not find adorable.

Dean gave a chuckle, “I hate to tell you this Cas, but it doesn’t work. And adding that picture doesn’t help it either, trust me.”

Castiel squinted his eyes at Dean, “What do you mean, trust you on that?”

“I did it last year for Mary’s first Christmas and it didn’t work.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it, and if you did (and even if you didn't) please comment it means the world to me if you do. Thanks for reading, have a good day/night/evening or whatever it is where you are!


End file.
